


Bad Cops Are Sexier

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, Gen, Gunplay, Interrogation, John Hart's crown jewels are worth more to him than the real things, Kathy Swanson is not in the mood to fuck around, but maybe ask her again later, or at least John Hart thinks it is, post-"Exit Wounds", prompt!fic, though I wouldn't recommend John letting her near his dick anytime soon, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Hart just wants to flirt, but tonight Kathy Swanson is not in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Cops Are Sexier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McParrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/gifts).



> _[mcparrot](http://mcparrot.livejournal.com): Kathy Swanson. So there's this smartarse psychopath in a red jacket running around and blowing up her city. What's she going to do about it?_

"Hey there, sexyface," says the man in the red jacket in what he probably assumes is a fetching sort of way. "So what can I do for you lovely little thing toni—"

He shuts up when Kathy shoves his own gun against his forehead, hard. He tries to pull away from her, but the handcuffs on his wrists that are currently connected to the metal chair in her interrogation room don't let him go very far. "I'll tell you what you can do for me," Kathy says, low and furiously quiet. When the man leers at her, she grinds the gun even harder against his head until his skin flushes pink under the metal. "You can tell me why you were running around and blowing up my city just a few days ago."

"It's none of your business," the man says, but winces when Kathy shifts her knee dangerously close to his groin.

"Oh, I'd say it's my business, all right. Remember? It's _my_ city." Kathy leans close enough to breathe into his ear. "If you don't tell me, I can always start by making sure you will never enjoy sex, ever again, no questions asked. So. Talk."

John Hart talks, finally, and when he does Kathy Swanson is more than ready to listen.


End file.
